fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Jetix
'''World of Jetix '''is an unofficial European animated epic, action-adventure, fantasy/dark fantasy, thriller, horror, science fiction, historical, romance, comedy-drama, mystery, crime, disaster and saga film based on the defunct worldwide children's television programming block after past years. It is releasing sometimes in July 3, 2019. Directly it will take places for all shows have been unclodution causing several worlds of Jetix does not being redeeming for live (W.I.T.C.H. have finish in 2012, forgotten A.T.O.M. Season 3, series finale for What's with Andy and Hyperforce still fights against Skeleton King), however it is discovered that is redemption of Jetix. Featured the official some new actors/actress arise to deal. Plot TBA Casts * Amanda Leighton as Will Vandom * Anne Hathaway as Irma Lair * Rachel Crow as Taranee Cook * Willow Shields as Cornelia Hale * Tania Gunadi as Hay Lin * Greg Cipes as Caleb, Eric Lyndon, Tridart the Despair, Chtchullu * Steven Blum as Blunk, Ari, General Gibson (mummy) * Sabrina Carpenter as Elyon Brown, Lioness, Firekat * Mitchell Whitfield as Prince Phobos, Hattori Twins (both goryo) * Dee Bradley Baker as Lord Cedric, Frost the Hunter, Skunk * Kath Soucie as Nerissa, Sharmanda (witch) * Jason Marsden as Matt Olsen, Professor Brooklyn (frankenstein monster), Spydah * Lauren Tom as Yan Lin * Grey Griffin as Lady Miranda, Katana-chan (onryo) * Jeff Bennett as Tracker, Stephen, Shark, Rayza * Lloyd Sherr as Vathek, Coach O'Neill, Martin Tubbs * Bryne Offutt as Andrew Hornby * Michael Reisz as Nigel Ashcroft, Spike Hernman * Cam Clarke as Dean Collins, Mayor Henry K. Roth, Sebastian Manning (Being as Demon) * Lairen Landa as William Collins, Zeetee (zombie) * Patrick Seitz as Thomas Vandom (unknown as Lord Nightmare), Raythor, Julian, Flesh * Tanya Strong as Susan Vandom (unknown as Bloody Susan), Yua, Ember the Pain, Ms. Scorn * Richard Epcar as The Oracle, Don Gahanadion, Clyde * Tom Holland as Shagon the Hate, Axel Manning, Tilian * Jim Cummings as Khor the Destroyer, Detective Mason (werewolf) * William-Christopher Stevens as King, Wrecka * Johnny Yong Bosch as Hawk, Stingfly * Ike Amadi as Alexander Paine, Jamieson Roth (puppet) * Vanessa Marshall as Trudy Paine * Sean Chiplock as Quan, Martin Bonwick * Troy Baker as Dragon, Donnie Clickstream * Cree Summer as Phantom Ryder * Bruce Greenwood as Snake * Andrea Baker as Vixen, Suzy * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Madia, Teri, Hazel Strinner, Ms. Murphy * Josh Keaton as Garrett * Robert Tinkler as Andy Larkin, Al Larkin * Sean Chiplock as Danny Tadeus Pickett * Teala Dunn as Marshy Gahanadion * Jennifer Hale as Jen Larkin, Frieda Larkin * Christopher F. Clarke as Peter Lik and Andrew Leech * Ike Amadi as Principal DeRosa * Albahra Mohamed Samir as Steve Rowgee Jr. and Steve Rowgee Sr. * Jamieson Price as Vic Muskowitz (Mush), Craig Bennett Several Fear Demonicos * Spider Astrala * Jommo Killer * The Marvelous Spector * Jerome Hudson * Mesh Girl * Doney * Mechanic Undead * Mr. Edwin * Karnage Cameos * Serena Vandom * Peter Lancelot Cook * Kadma * Astral * Luba * Halinor * Tebor * Magness * Cannonball Bros. * Janus Lee * Mass * Momma Rossi * Eliza * Edge * Radman * Buffy * Icarus * Gator Girl * Bryan * Jervis Coltrane * Lori Mackney * Mr. Hutchins * Spank Larkin * Norman Larkin * Mrs. DeRosa Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Rating Rated PG-13 for: Intense Thematic Elements, Peril, Sequence of Destruction, Strong Violence, Strong Language, Adult Humor, Alcohol Content, Sexuality, Mayhem, Blood with the Tone, Intense Science, Fiction Terror, Reckles Behavior, Crude Comments, Images of Carnage, Frightening and Suggestive Situation. Trivia * The first film as Jetix who have not been using at the time. * World of Jetix will release at Cinema City. * The first film, characters have becoming somepoint living: **Will haves been official controlling as the herald, result foul madness. **Thomas was trully fatal that realize about Dean that are friends. **Prince Phobos was being evolved human, known human as Carmen Brown. **Caleb wants to telling them the truth about W.I.T.C.H. **Some one of the DNAs of A.T.O.M. will become the offered terrorized. **Sebastian Manning cause for the he still alive (but he wasn't appeared). Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:Rated PG-13 Films